Jurrasic Park 4!
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: lol, Sailor Moon/Dragonball Z/Jurrasic Park crossover. Outer Senshi, Inner Senshi, Z senshi, and some GW people get tickets to Isla Sorna. ...R for stuff that's like what it is in the three movies. r&r! *CHAP 2 UP!* (finally...)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I do not own ANYTHING in this fic. Yes, I own the fic itself, but not anything in it besides the words, k?  
  
Author Note: LOL, well, I got this idea when watching Jurrasic Park 3 last night...heehee! And I thought 'heey...what if Hotaru, better yet the Outers went there....with Malcolm or Dr. Grant... and some DBZ characters?' ... then I got to thinking deeper in the subject which was 'That'd make a really cool fic!!' So this is a Sailor Moon/Dragonball Z/Jurrasic Park crossover...lol, I don't think there are any out there, but here it goes!  
  
PLEASE READ: who should I put in the story? Dr. Grant, or Malcolm??AND who should I kill off? NOT HOTARU! okay, go on and read now.  
  
Jurrasic Park 4  
Prologue  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
The bell rang loudly fighting to be louder then the voices of the students. All of the students got out of their seats ignoring their teachers, school was out for the summer, thank the heavens above.  
  
Hotaru was the only one left in the classroom, no one was there to wait for her. It was no different from any other summer. She got out of her seat calmly, unlike the students who burst out of their seats at rocket speed to reach the door first. Hotaru grabbed her book-bag and headed for the door.  
  
"Ms. Tomoe, Tenou-san called the office, she'll be picking you up today..." Her teacher called to her before Hotaru left the room.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei" Hotaru responded politely, and bowed before leaving the room. 'Why's 'Ruka picking me up? Maybe it's some sort of gift??' She grinned broadly at the thought. She made her way to the office.  
  
"Ne, 'Taru-chan!! Time to go home, Michi-chan, and 'Tsuna-chan have something for you..." Haruka said while dragging the smaller girl out of the office.  
  
"What is it?" Hotaru asked looking at Haruka for some sort of clue.  
  
"It's a...surprise!" Haruka said grinning boyishly.  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped. "Ohhh, come on! Tell me!"  
  
Haruka looked at Hotaru. "I'll give you a HINT, so that Michi-chan doesn't have my head when we get back for ruining the surprise..."  
  
Hotaru nodded eagerly as the reached Haruka's sports car.   
  
"Okay, it's a--"  
  
Michiru jumped up from her hiding place in the backseat glaring at Haruka, she was practically on fire. "HARUKA! I told you not to tell!!! this is why I didn't trust you! I'm so GLAD I didn't listen to Setsuna and stay home, then you would've ruined the surprise!!"  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru with a sweatdrop, and tried to look innocent. "Michi-chan, n-no reason to be angry! I was simply going to tell her it was a...a surprise!!"  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka trying to decide whether to believe her or not. "... fine, whatever you say Haruka-kun. Demmo! If you even give her a HINT of what it is before we get there, I'll.. I'll!"  
  
"You'll do something BAD" Haruka finished for her and opened the car door for Hotaru.   
  
Michiru glared. "Hai! And don't think I won't do it"   
  
Haruka and Hotaru both sweatdropped.   
  
After Haruka let Hotaru in the front seat she went to sit in the driver's seat, Michiru warning her not to go fast.   
  
"Hai. Hai, I won't go FAST...not too fast" she added as an afterthought.   
  
Hotaru laughed as Haruka drove out of the parking lot going 80 miles per hour.  
  
"HARUKA! SLOW DOWN!" Michiru called from the back seat holding her hat to her head tightly so it wouldn't blow off and ride the wind.  
  
"WHAT??" Haruka asked loudly.   
  
Michiru leaned over so she was closer to Haruka and Hotaru. "SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled nearly blowing off the other two girl's ears.   
  
Haruka slowed down to 65 mph rubbing her ears with one hand. "Owwie...Michi-chan, you don't have to shout THAT loud!!"  
  
Hotaru rubbed her ears and nodded in agreement with Haruka.  
  
"G-gomen nasai...it's just you ALWAYS go SO fast, someday Haruka, you're going to get in a big accident!"  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes and so Michiru couldn't see kept her face towards the road when she immitated her. Hotaru barely contained her laughter.  
  
"I see that Tenou!!" Michiru yelled.  
  
Haruka sweatdropped, whenever Michiru called her Tenou...she was MAD. "S-See what??"  
  
"Don't act so stupid, I saw you through the rear-view mirror!" She responded iicily.  
  
Haruka looked up at the rear-view mirror. 'Damn the people who thought of those things' she thought mentally.   
  
It was quiet the rest of the way minus the mumblings of Michiru in the back seat.  
  
~*Outer Mansion*~  
  
Setsuna watched as the car drove up the drive way and Hotaru got out with the help of Haruka who then went to help Michiru out. Michiru climbed out then grabbed Haruka's ear. Setsuna couldn't quite tell what she was yelling into it but by the cringe on Haruka's face, and the manner in which it seemed Michiru was speaking, Michiru was very angry and was not speaking very kindly.   
  
Hotaru sweatdropped and made her way into the house. "Hey Setsuna-mama! What's the surprise!?"  
  
Setsuna sweatdropped. "Well atleast Haruka hasn't told you..." she looked back out the window at Haruka and Michiru, who still looked angry. "Or has she?"  
  
"Nah, Haruka-papa was ABOUT to give me a hint, then Michiru-mama jumped out of the car..." Hotaru responded.  
  
Setsuna's sweatdrop grew a size bigger. "Well, I'll wait for Haruka, and Michiru to come in before I tell you..."  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Awww....but look at them, they'll take FOREVER!" She pointed out the window, and Setsuna looked out expecting to see Haruka and Michiru arguing. Instead they were in a passionate embrace kissing, they'd probably apologized in one of those mushy scenes...  
  
Setsuna's sweatdrop grew another size by now covering half her face. "Well then..." She walked to the door. "HARUKA! MICHIRU! I TOLD HER ABOUT THE PRESENT!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru broke away out of breath and slightly flushed. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Haruka cried.   
  
Michiru and Haruka made a mad rush to the door.   
  
"Just kidding, now since we're all present...finally, we can now show her the surprise!!" Setsuna grinned, her sweatdrop gone now.  
  
Michiru nodded. "Alright, 'Ruka-chan...go get the present, ne?"  
  
Haruka nodded. "Okay!" She ran upstairs to her room. About three full seconds later she came running down with something in her hand.   
  
Hotaru stared at it eagerly. It looked like pieces of paper, or something. "What is it???"  
  
MIchiru grinned, so did Setsuna, and Haruka...well she was grinning the whole time.   
  
"Here..." Haruka handed the tickets to Hotaru who read them eagerly. They were ten tickets to Isla Sorna.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued.   
  
A/N: ...okay....um....I KNOW THEY WOULDN'T or, shouldn't have tickets to Isla Sorna...but they DO! Okay? go along for now! More will be cleared up as it like goes further into the story! So, read and review!! 


	2. Chap 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own ANYTHING in this fic. Yes, I own the fic itself, but not anything in it besides the words, k? and many words they are...*giggle*  
  
Author Note: Be warned this is a Sailor Moon/Dragonball Z/Jurrasic Park/Gundam Wing/possibly other anime crossover...lol, I don't think there are any out there, but here it goes! and I added Gundam Wing because I felt like killing off Ririna.  
  
PLEASE READ: who should I put in the story? Dr. Grant, or Ian (Malcolm)??AND who should I kill off? NOT HOTARU! okay, go on and read now.  
  
Jurrasic Park 4  
Chapter One  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Hotaru stared at the tickets, "Umm....that's great...but, why are there ten?"  
  
Haruka looked down at the tickets, "Um...oh yea! We're inviting some of our friends from other dimensions!"  
  
"How do you know people from other dimensions?" Hotaru asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, technically I don't. But Setsuna does and we invited them," Haruka said nodding.  
  
"Why didn't you invite the Inner Senshi?"  
  
"Umm...cause I didn't want to"  
  
"...Umm....okay, how do you know they don't have tickets?"  
  
Michiru interrupted, "Because we're the first ones to buy tickets. We're the first ones to get tickets,"  
  
"Well...what is exactly on, Isla Sorna?...What's the population of people?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Michiru smiled a bit, "Well, there really is no one on the island..."  
  
"Why not?" Hotaru asked confused, "Shouldn't there be an airport of some sort?"  
  
"...Well...just think of it like...we're Columbus on the Mayflower traveling to distant lands unoccupied!" Haruka said sweatdropping.  
  
"Haruka-papa, there were Indians in America when Columbus went over there..." Hotaru said looking at her adoptive 'father' strangely.  
  
"..er...Yeah, but they didn't know there were Indians!" Haruka said trying to remain the smarter one....even though she never was.  
  
"And there must be a reason that there's no one living there? There's probably like some bomb or something there, don't you think?" Hotaru said as she looked at Setsuna for some help convincing them to stay, she had a weird feeling about all of this...  
  
"Actually it's an uncharted island I believe, and well some people were going to make a theme park there but something went wrong, but that was Isla Nublar. These two islands are sister islands and are almost the same though Isla Sorna wasn't where they were going to be building a theme park..." Setsuna said quietly.  
  
"There was an incident with dinosaurs from one of those islands in one of those big cities in America wasn't there?" asked ChibiUsa as she walked in.  
  
"They were filming a movie over there I think...well that's what the person who sold me the tickets said," Michiru said as she turned to look at ChibiUsa.  
  
"At any rate, I don't think we should go..." ChibiUsa said quietly looking down.  
  
"Why not? You don't believe that dinosaurs actually still exist do you? That humans could actually create them again? Not in this day or time." Michiru said smiling a bit.  
  
"And plus," added Haruka smirking, "You ChibiUsa aren't going."  
  
"Yes I am!" ChibiUsa said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to go?" Michiru asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm worried about Hotaru!" she said glaring, "I wanna go with to make sure she's alright."  
  
Before Haruka or Michiru could try to convince her to stay Setsuna interrupted, "Actually I'll let you have my ticket, I need to go and guard the Time Gates for a while anyways."  
  
"Thank you Puu!" ChibiUsa said grinning.  
  
Setsuna smiled, "It's not a problem..." the doorbell rang suddenly, "Those must be my friends...I'll go get them then you can introduce yourselves," she said then left to go answer the door. Moments later she returned followed by ...a group of people. She pointed to each of them as she spoke, "This is Buriefsu Trunks, Son Gohan, Videl Sataan, Duo Maxwell, Hiiro Yui, Ririna Pisscraft I mean Piece of crap...er...Peacecrap...no wait what's she doing here anyway?"  
  
"She followed Hiiro," Duo said grinning a bit, "She latched onto his arm and wouldn't get off no matter how many times he threatened to kill her or throw her out the window of the car"  
  
"Ah...I see...well anyways continuing, that's Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner. All of you, this is Tomoe Hotaru, Kaiou Michiru, Tenou Haruka, Tsukini ChibiUsa."  
  
Everyone exchanged hellos, then Michiru looked at her watch and interrupted them, "Alright, the flight leaves in twenty minutes, let's get going. Bye Setsuna we'll see you when you get back!" She waved and they all exited the room.  
  
Setsuna sat down on the plush leather green couch and looked at her hands guiltily, "I'm sorry everyone..." she whispered softly, "So...so sorry" she said letting a few tears escape, she then stood up wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, "It was the only way..." she reminded herself and she appeared at the gates of time once more alone.  
  
(-On the Airplane-)  
  
The little group entered the airplane and to everyone's surprise the inner senshi were also there.   
  
"Usagi-chan, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru...what are you guys doing here?" Haruka asked dumbfounded at the sight of all the senshi there.  
  
"We should ask you the same question!" Rei said icily as she glared at the outers and ChibiUsa.  
  
"Where's Setsuna?" Ami asked looking around after not seeing the senshi of time.  
  
"She gave up her ticket so ChibiUsa could come instead." Hotaru answered as she sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Oh. I thought we were the only ones coming? It seems like you brought a bunch of friends" Usagi said as she looked at everyone who accompanied the outers.  
  
Haruka shrugged, "They're friends of Setsuna's. How'd you guys get tickets anyway?"  
  
"Setsuna told us about a small place that was selling them. So we got them there." Makoto explained simply shrugging her shoulders as if it were no big thing.  
  
"Yes, Setsuna told us where to buy the tickets too...it's a pity she isn't here, I mean it's because of her that we're going to Isla Sorna. I guess she's already been there?" Michiru asked as she sat down next to Haruka and fastened her seatbelt.  
  
Before they could say anymore someone began talking from the PA system, "Everyone please find their correct seats. We will be taking off in a few seconds. Thank you for flying with us we hope you enjoy the ride!"  
  
Everyone of course found a seat and fastened their seatbelts anticipating when they would land.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" ChibiUsa said with a grin as she stared out the window anxiously.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Usagi asked practically jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Koneko...we haven't even taken off yet..." Haruka said sweatdropping.  
  
"...Oh..." Usagi said blushing a bit in embarrassment then stayed silent for a moment, "How about now?"  
  
"No. We're not there yet Usagi," Rei said rolling her eyes.  
  
"...Now?"  
  
"No. We'll be there in about an hour."  
  
"Oh...I knew that."  
  
There was about a minute of silence.  
  
"We should be there now right?" Usagi asked breaking the silence.  
  
"No!" Everyone shouted in unison.  
  
Usagi grumbled and turned in her chair, "Wake me up when we get there."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief glad that Usagi was going to be inevitably quiet for the rest of the trip.  
  
Suddenly Usagi opened one of her eyes now, "Are we there yet? Because I don't want to fall asleep and have you guys just leave me here 'cuz that would be reaaaally reaaally bad." Usagi said emphasizing each 'really'.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and Hotaru shook her head a small smile playing at the edges of her lips, "This is going to be a very...very long trip"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and tried to busy themselves with other things while trying to ignore Usagi's babbling.  
  
***------~*~*~*~*~*~------***  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: ...okay....um....n_n you like so far? Anyways VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED OFF!!!!!! ...Mamoru will most likely be killed off (depending on reviews) and Ririna for sure will be killed off as well as Videl. Usagi (maybe depends on reviews) as well as ChibiUsa. The following characters will NOT be killed off no matter what you people say!:  
  
Hotaru  
Duo  
Hiiro  
Trunks  
----- There that's my list for the peoplez who will NEVER be killed! ...well maybe...stop confusing me! Anways following are to vote on:  
  
Haruka (=( no!)   
Michiru ( =\ ..hm..)  
Usagi  
ChibiUsa  
Quatre  
Wufei  
Rei  
Ami  
Makoto  
Minako  
Gohan (=\ hm...)  
Trowa  
----------so vote! :)  
  
A/N: If you're confused about what Setsuna-san is talking about you know the whole "I'm sorry" part then do not worry! All will be revealed in alter chapters! And...also about them having tickets and stuff all will be revealed my friends!  
  
and one more thing...  
  
SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION! *cry* 


End file.
